Quinceañera
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Glee Family Fic Week. 15 year old Santana celebrates her birthday. One-shot.


I still do not own glee, but I do own an Eeyore fleece blanket with my name embroidered on it.

* * *

**Quinceañera**

_January 12th, 2009  
_

Today is your Quinceañera. You have been excited about this day since you were eleven. You even got lucky that your birthday actually falls on a Saturday this year.

The mass portion is over and you a grateful it is because now the real fun begins. You mainly went along with the mass just for your abuela's sake. She is a devout Catholic, but thankfully she didn't write you off when you came out to her a few months ago.

Now you and your court are waiting for the grand entrance. You have a full court of 14 pairs not including yourself and your escort. Quinn is of course a part of your court being escorted by your cousin Javier. Quinn actually asked you if he could be her escort since she has a huge crush on him. You swear that girl is going to marry a Hispanic, but you honor her request since she is your bestie. Your cousin Sugar is also in your court along with Quinn's cousin Kitty. Both of them only got to be in your court only because your mami told you Sugar will be in the court and Sugar had asked if Kitty could be as well. You didn't want to argue with your mami because you knew that was fighting a losing battle. You figured at least they aren't mud ducks and won't ruin the group photos. The rest of your court is made up of friends and cousins.

Now your escort is Josue. He is one of your closest guy friends and knows you are into girls. He was the perfect pick to have escort you because of those facts plus he is a hottie. Even though your preference is girls, you can spot a hot guy anywhere easily. So your mami will be thrilled to have such awesome pictures of you and him.

You had opted out of the traditional court of having a girl of every age because even though you have a ton of cousins it would still be hard to find a girl of each age. Looking at your court, you are happy that you went with the coral color instead of red. The coral complements everybody's complexion nicely. You hear the music starting up. Quinn helped you with choosing the entrance song. It was between Thalia's Quinceañera and an instrumental of Beauty and the Beast. Beauty and the Beast won.

The court is entering the ball room. Quinn will enter with Javier before you and Josue go in. You look down at your gown real quick. Your gown is coral like the damas' dresses. The design was what won you over completely though. It has a strapless corset that is covered in a shimmery glitter and then the lower half of the gown has huge poofy ruffles. You are wearing flats right now, but your mami has the heels that you both picked out.

Quinn has entered now with Javier and it is now your turn.

"Are you ready Tana?" Josue asks you.

You take a deep breath and look up at him. The boy is already six foot at 15 years old and you feel extra short because you are wearing flats. You nod your head and say "Yes. I'm ready."

Josue smiles at you before returning his gaze to the front. The two of you glide into the ballroom smoothly. Everybody's eyes are on you. You court is situated on both sides of your special white Quinceañera chair. The chambelans' look sharp in their tuxes with the coral vests and ties. Josue starts whispering to you.

"You look stunning tonight Tana. Your tiara is shining brightly in this lightening" Josue says.

"Thanks Josue. You know my Titi put her blood, sweat, and tears into doing my hair and make-up perfectly" you whisper back to him.

You hear Josue try to stifle the laugh at what you said and he does a fairly good job at it. You see you parents are beaming at you. Your mami looks like she's one step away from crying buckets and your papi has the biggest smile you have ever seen. The family and guests are taking nonstop pictures of you and Josue. The two of you finally reach your chair and he assists you in sitting down before he goes to sit in his chair to the right of you.

Your parents had made a deal prior to the celebration. Since your papi gets the first dance, your mami gets to change your shoes. Your mami pulls out the box that contains your heels and walks over to you. She squats down some before you and you help her out by trying to grab and lift as much of the gown as possible. She smiles at you and mouths _thank you_ to you. She takes your left foot and removes the flat and replaces it with the heel. She repeats the same thing with your right foot.

You get up out of your chair with your mami's help and you hug her.

"Mi bebe is a woman now" your mami tells you.

You chuckle some at her before saying "Te amo tambien mami."

She pulls back and smiles at you, before your papi comes over to scoop you up for the first dance.

He leads you to the center of the dance floor and then the music begins. Your papi chose Marc Anthony's _My Baby You_ as the song. You knew before the party that he chose it, but it still puts a huge smile on your face.

"You know this song applies to you mija. Completely" your papi tells you.

You nod your head at him because this song always makes you emotional and you really don't feel like crying just yet. You look out at everyone briefly. You see your sister Mia side hugging your mami with a huge smile on her face. You wish she was younger so she could be a part of your court too, but her being 26 and all wasn't a good look.

You see your abuela taking endless pictures on her cell phone and digital camera. Quinn is smiling at you while Sugar and Kitty seem to be in a different world.

You return your gaze to your papi and continue dancing. Once the song is over your father walks you over to where Josue is already standing waiting to take your hand.

The waltz is next. The entire court will be dancing to a rehearsed number. Your abuela monitored the dance classes and would curse out the instructors every now and then to keep them on their toes. Josue smiles at you before he leads you back out to the center of the dance floor while your court surrounds the two of you.

Josue throws a wink at you right before the music begins. You chose _Sleeping Beauty Waltz_ since you decided to stick with Disney. You and Josue float through the choreography effortlessly. You already know Mia is recording this because of abuela and mami. You also know that nobody has screwed up because there haven't been any gasps from the guests or curses being slung by abuela.

You finish up the routine and everybody is on their feet clapping. You feel like a million dollars right now and are floating up in the clouds. The court returns to their seats again. You see your abuela grab the mic.

Your abuela taps it first to ensure it is on, which it is because everybody heard the unpleasant noise. "Good evening everybody. Now I know everybody knows who I am so I can skip the formalities" your abuela says and you hear everybody chuckling before she clears her throat and continues. "We are here to celebrate mi nieta's quinceañera. Anyways, before we get into any more fun, I'd figure we might eat first and fill up everybody's bellies with this amazing food the family made."

Your abuela gave the mic back to the DJ and went over to her seat at the immediate family table. There is an extremely long table for you and your court to sit together at. You all head over to the table with you and Josue in the middle. Quinn is on your other side and Javier is next to Josue. All your tías, your mami, and abuela went to work making all this food. Your table and your family's table are the first ones to go fix themselves a plate. Once all of you get your food and sit back down, it was fair game on who goes next.

Everybody is focused on eating more so than holding conversations it seems like. Once everybody was nearly done eating your papi goes and takes the mic from the DJ.

"We are going to do the presentation of the 15 candles now, so afterwards everybody can dance and eat without any more interruptions" your papi states.

Josue helps you up just because he is a gentleman. His escort duties were pretty much done already and now his sweet side is showing through more so. This is why you love this boy so much. If you were straight you would date him in a heartbeat again. You actually briefly dated last year and you even lost your virginities to each other, but you felt something was off. When you finally realized what it was, he was the second person you told. He accepted it all extremely well and even said he'd stay your boyfriend until you were ready to come out. You thanked him for that, but you didn't want to hold him back from other potential girlfriends, so you both ended it. Obviously you two stayed really close and he would even go to you for advice about girls.

Once Josue walks you around to the table that has all the candles, he stands off to the side close by, but far enough away. Your papi hands you the mic.

"I would like to give my first two candles to my mami and papi. Without them I wouldn't even be here today" you say to the guests before turning to them. "Thank you both for always being there for me and for loving me for who I am" you tell them before giving them each a candle.

"My third candle goes to my big sister Mia. You have always been there for me. You have always been a great big sister to me and I can never be more thankful to you for that. You stood by my side and held my hand when I came out to mami and papi. So thank you for being such a great role model to me even though I don't forgive you for letting that ganso bite me on my butt when I was 2" you tell her while walking over to her to hand her the candle. Mia and the rest of the guests are laughing at the end of your speech.

"My fourth candle goes to my abuela. You are so strong and can be very blunt at times, but I love you all the same. Even though you are an extremely devoted Catholic, you didn't let your faith get in the way of loving me even though I like girls. I cannot express how much that meant to me to have you still love me. Thank you so much abuelita" you tell her with tears in your eyes as you hand her the candle. All these speeches are really getting to you now.

"My fifth candle goes to my escort Josue. You were the best boyfriend I ever had. You are one of my best friends. I cannot express how much love I have for you and thank you so much for escorting me today. I wouldn't have wanted anybody else, but you to do all of this with" you tell him while he steps forward towards you. You hand him the candle and give him a peck on his cheek. He winks at you before going back to where he was before.

"My sixth candle goes to my other best friend Quinn. We've been together for as long as I can remember and I don't plan on changing that any time soon. I know we will always be best friends and be leaving this wonderful place in a couple of years to head off to college together. You and me against the world as it should be. You have always been more like a sister to me and are definitely considered a part of the family. I love you chica with all my heart. Thank you for being you" you tell her. You walk over to her and give her the candle then you pull her into a hug. You both pull back and she smiles at you before giving you a peck on the cheek.

You hand out the rest of the candles to other important people in your life including Ms. Rosario your Chemistry teacher. You were so glad she showed so you could present her the candle.

Once you completely finished with the candle presentation you say to your guests "Now that that is done let's get this party poppin'!" You give the DJ back the mic right before he puts on Celia Cruz's _La Negra Tiene Tumbao_.

Josue grabs your hand and pulls you out onto the dance floor. This boy loves to dance just as much as you do. You see Quinn and Javier move next to you and Josue. You gotta admit for a blancita Quinn has some moves. You think it has something to do with all the years she comes over the house and mami trying to get her to dance in the kitchen. Whatever it is she can move like the rest of us Hispanics.

The rest of the evening was filled with lots of dancing, eating, and just having plain old fun. This has been the best day in your life and you are so grateful to be surrounded by everybody who loves you.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to embrace my Hispanic side and write about a quince. I unfortunately never got to have one. My papi used the money towards buying me my first car at 16. Anyways, I haven't read a fic where Santana had a Quinceañera. I mean she is Hispanic and it is coming back more so now compared to when I was that age.

So like _Goose Attack_, _Hapmudo_, and _Deserted_, this can be read as stand-alone fic, but again this was originally planned for my multi-chapter fic. So two birds, 1 stone scenario again.

Hope yall enjoyed it and any questions, comments, concerns send me a review, PM, or hit up my tumblr Cosasmalas3. All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Thanks for reading!

Deuces!


End file.
